Current wireless access points (APs) allow for simultaneous operation of multiple radios in different bands (e.g., one in the 2.4 GHz band and one in the 5 GHz band). With the additional spectrum available in 5 GHz and the increasing bandwidth use of Wi-Fi® based signals (up to 160 MHz bandwidth), many AP manufacturers want to add more 5 GHz radios into an AP. The APs, however, may lack means for pushing client devices between the radios. For example, if one radio goes down, the AP does not have means for seamlessly moving client devices (i.e., with little or no noticeable effect on traffic flow) to the other radio.
Moreover, a plurality of APs may be deployed using a unified model that includes a wireless local area network (WLAN) controller. The WLAN controller can communicate with each of the plurality of APs to receive performance metrics such as the load on each of the APs, adjust settings in the APs, and the like. However, like an AP with multiple radios, the WLAN controller is not able to seamlessly move client devices between the APs. For example, if one radio goes down unexpectedly or due to an upgrade, the network service to the client devices connected to the unavailable AP may be interrupted before the client devices roam to a different AP (assuming the APs have overlapping coverage areas).